A computer network system may serve clients in different geographic time zones. Performing downtime of a system during peak hours may result in customer dissatisfaction. The process of scheduling a downtime may be affected by unforeseen and unexpected different factors. Because of unexpected circumstances. IT department waste a lot of time rescheduling the downtime of the computer network system, resulting in delays.